A Game with Plot Twists
by thede-ager
Summary: Smosh Games Fanfic. David (Lasercorn) Joshua (Jovenshire) and Mari buy a new game and turn into kids! Crazy! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Smosh Games fanfiction**

**Now I'm gonna write this story diffrently because I'm gonna be using POV's**

**Also I know Kalel and Anthony broke up but I'm gonna have them still dating in my story just to add a little taste**

**Well I hope you enjoy my fellow readers**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Game**

**Mari's POV**

Joshua, David and I were out eating at Which Wich just talking about random stuff. "-And then I said 'If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to shoot you in the balls'" David said. Like I said, random stuff. But it was our random conversations that brought us closer together as friends. David's phone beeped and he looked at it then gave a confused look "that's weird" David said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well it's just I got a news update for a new game that came out 5 days ago that got rated 10 out of 10 stars" David said "It's weird though Josh, Matt and I are always on top of every game months before it comes out, Josh did you know about this game?" David asked

"No" Joshua said "wait what's it called" he asked

"It's called 'Second Life'" David said

"Nope never heard of it"

"What's it about?" I asked

"Well according to GameInfromer it's about 3 people going back in time and having to find out who they are and how to get back" David said

"Ooo that actually sounds like a really fun game, let's go get it!" I exclaimed

"Alright let's go" Joshua and David said

We started walking towards GameStop which is only a few blocks away from the Which Wich we were eating at. We arrive at the GameStop and we start looking for the game 'Second Life'. Finally we find it for Xbox One under New Games (obviously) Josh being the tallest one and the game being on the highest shelf grabbed it for us. We went to the check outline to purchase the game. "Hello, Welcome to GameStop my name is Merrick how may I assist you today?"

"Yes, Hi, we would just like to purchase this game" Josh said and the clerk the game.

The clerk took one look at the game and his eyes went huge. "Uh are you sure there isn't a different game you want?" He asked all nervous

We all looked at him weirdly "No, we want this game" I said

"I mean we have Mortal Kombat X, Assassins Creed Unity-" he was cut short but David

"Look we want this game and thats final" David said sternly

The clerk sighed and checked the game out for them "here you go, but please be careful" The clerk walked in the back and vanished

"That was weird" I said

**The Office (AKA Game Bang Studio)**

After a whole hour the game finally downloaded. The screen popped up showing Second Life in a very cool font and under it, it said press start. "Okay guys you ready? Let's do this" Josh said. He pressed start

A plain screen was all we could see then a voice played "Hello Joshua, Mari, and David" the voice said in a very robotic voice. It kind of sounded like the voice of Karen from SpongeBob

"Woah how did it know our names?" I said kind of freaked out

"Get ready to play Second Life" Just then a green light was emitting from the Xbox

"What"

"The"

"Fu-"

Then a laser shot out of the Xbox and hit all 3 of us, then everything went black.

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

"Oh man I'm telling you, that new DOTA 2 update is absolutely magical" Matt said in awe

"Of course, leave it to Matt to start fanboying over DOTA" Wes said

"Look who's talking Zelda fanboy" Matt said

"OOOOHHHH!" Ian, Amra and I screamed annoying all the people around us. We all started laughing.

"Oh crap! Wes and I are gonna miss our flight to Florida if we don't leave now" Amra said "C'mon Wes, let's not have those ComicCon tickets go to waste, oh thanks for the food guys" and Amra and Wes ran off to the airport leaving Matt, Ian and I with the check.

"I don't think they were going to be late I think they just didn't wanna pay" Ian said kind of angrily

"Well c'mon guys, let's pay this check and start recording for next weeks Game Bang" I said, with Ian and Matt agreeing with me. We paid the check and headed off to the office. "I bet Mari, David and Josh are already sitting there waiting" I said laughing.

We arrived at the office and enter the Game Bang room only to find 3 little kids who look to be around the age of 4-7. There were 2 little boys and a little Asian girl. What was scary was they looked exactly like David, Mari and Josh. "What are these little kids doing here?" Matt asked

They started to wake up and when they did they looked around confused, then they saw us and the young boy with black hair put on a scared expression, the little girl started to tear up looking like she was about to cry, and the other little boy just continued to look confused.

I knelled down in front of the kids and asked "Hey there guys, may I ask how and why your in our office?"

It was the little brown haired boy that answered "I dunno, I'm just as confused as you are" The kid said

"Well can we get your names?" I asked

"Sure, my name is David Moss and I'm 7 years old"

The little girl sniffled and wiped the little tears off her eyes "My name is Mari Takahashi and I'm 6 years old" (Yes I know that Mari spoke Japanese as a kid but she speaks English in this okay,okay)

"M-My name i-i-is Joshua O-Ovenshire and I-I'm 4 years old" The black haired kid said shyly

All of our eyes widened "Guys you don't think-"

* * *

**And I shall end it here, Do you like it? Well even if you don't too bad I'm going to continue it**

**Alright I'm gonna go, and I will see you in the next chapter, see ya my fellow readers**


	2. Chapter 2 The Caretakers

**Hey my Fellow Readers, so I've been out of brain surgery and now I'm ready to write another chapter I really hope you enjoy if not blame my brain ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Caretakers- Kalel and Melanie**

**Ian's POV**

"Guy's you don't think these are our friends, standing here as children" I asked kind of starting to freak out.

"I think I know how to find out" Matt said squatting down in front of David and Joshua "David, what do your mommy and daddy do when you bring home something you drew?" Matt asked

"Well if they think it's ugly they just throw it away" David replied

"Joshua, what's the latest game that has come out?"

"P-probably Zelda O-ocarina of T-Time" Josh said stuttering

All of our eyes widened, all the facts and memories they told us, these our definitely David, Joshua and Mari. But the question was why are they kids? "excuse us for a second, guys" I said motioning Matt and Anthony to step out in the hallway. "Guys, what the hell is going on here!?" I say starting to freak out "I mean these kids are definitely David, Josh and Mari, but how did they turn out as kids?" I asked

"I don't know but we have a bigger problem" Matt said "do either of you know how to take care of children?" he asked

That's when we realized neither of us knew how to take care of a children "no" we said simultaneously.

"Does anyone have any idea's?" Anthony asked

We all started thinking then Matt spoke up "I know, lets call Melanie and Kalel, I'm sure they know how to take care of kids" we all nodded in agreement

"All right I'm calling now" I said pulling out my phone and dialing Melanie while Anthony dialed Kalel and Matt went into the Game Bang room to get the kids

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I was watching 'Say Yes to the Dress' while playing with Buki and Pip when suddenly my phone went off, it was Anthony

Me: Hey babe!

Anthony: Hey. so I have a question

Me: Shoot

Anthony: Do you know how to take care of children?

Me: We haven't had sex Anthony

Anthony: No... Now you have to believe when I say this but, David, Josh and Mari have some how been turned into children

Now this definitely caught me off guard

Me: But that's not possible, is it?

Anthony: Look I still don't know but are you good with taking care of children?

Me: Yeah

Anthony: Okay well Melanie, Ian, Matt and I are going to bring the kids over to our place, is that okay?

Me: Totally, how old are they?

Anthony: David is 7, Mari is 6, and Josh is 4

Me: Okay I'll see you later

Anthony: K bye, I love you

Me: I love you too

I hung up and started getting prepared for the children's visit

**30 minutes later**

As I was finishing the finishing touches Anthony, Melanie, Ian, Matt and now the children-ized versions of David, Josh and Mari. "Hey guys, and who are you three?" 'as if I didn't already know' I thought to myself

"I'm David"

"I-I'm Joshua"

And I'm Ma-OOO KITTIES" Mari started running up to Buki and Pip and started playing with them

"Now Mari" Melanie said "That wasn't very nice. Finish introducing yourself then ask if you can play with the kitties"

Mari nodded enthusiastically "My name is Mari, can I play with your kitties!" She asked all hyped up

I gave a sly laugh "Yes you can go play with the kitties"

"YAY!" Mari exclaimed going back to Buki and Pip. Even as a child Mari is obsessed with cats, I mentally laugh at that

"I wanna play with the cats too" David said running towards the cats. Josh smiled then looked up at me pointing towards Buki and Pip. I smiled getting the message and signaled him to go play with them, he started running off.

"So did you guys find any clues about how they could've possibly turned into children?" I asked

"No, I'm really hoping this is just some sick prank and that this will all roll over soon" Ian said

"Well until then, I suggest we order a cheese pizza for the kids, I mean who doesn't like cheese Pizza" Melanie said

"We're gonna have to find out more about them, and how they were like as kids if we're going to take care of them properly" I said

"I think I can try to find out that information considering I've been around them the longest" Matt said

"Well I don't know if you guys have noticed but Josh seems to be really shy so I think we can cross that off the list" Ian said

"I'm gonna call the pizza place" Anthony said "Tomorrow Matt and I will see if we can find any sort of evidence as to what has happened, while Ian tries to get in contact with Wes and Amra to see if they can fly back from ComicCon to come help out"

"Yeah I heard that Wes and Amra are really good with children" Ian said

The door bell rang and it was the pizza guy "Hello, Pizza. That will be 7$" he said as I was about to take out my wallet, when Anthony jumped in and paid the pizza man himself, like the gentlemen he is

"Alright kids pizza's here!"

"PIZZA!" They yelled

* * *

**And that is all, I know there wasn't a lot of kid Lasercorn, Jovenshire and Mari involved, but there definitely will be next chapter. Also like I said I just came out of brain surgery so if this chapter sucks please be nice. That is all, I will see you later my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hyperactive Children

**Hey my Fellow Readers, I am back with a new story and I think I am completely healed from brain surgery so I hope this chapter is good. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Hyperactive Children **

**Wes POV**

Amra and I had just gotten to the hotel, and that plane ride got us beat. "Man, I'm soooooo happy to be on this bed right now" I said

Amra nodded in agreement "I know what you mean, that plane ride was rough"

I was still thinking on what happened on that plane ride

**Flashback **

I was enjoying watching the Lego Movie, which sadly I had to pay 6$ for but whatever it's a good movie. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Next to me was this guy who kept bumping his head on me while he was sleeping which was really aggravating me, not to mention I think I'm starting to get a bruise. To make things worse I was that guy who had the kid kicking my chair over and over again. I just wanted to enjoy my movie!

I hit the button which called the flight attendant, she came 1 minute later. "Hello, Sir, How may I assist you?" She asked

"Well I have a kid kicking the back of my chair every 2 seconds, then I have this guy who keeps hitting me with his head, so could you possibly do something?" I asked politely

She took a deep breathe then said "Sir though I am obligated to help you, through my years of working as a flight attendant I've learned that no matter what I do nothing is going to change and I have 3 angry passengers. So I rather not give a damn and have only one angry passenger, so may I get you a beverage?"

I looked at her in shock "No"

"Okay bye" then she left, I was still in stunned by this.

I look back at Amra and see that he's actually living in style, I'm sure he would be enjoying himself if he didn't have aerophobia. I saw him try to talk to this really hot girl but right as she said "hi" she punched him in the face and called him a player

Such a relaxing plane ride.

**End of flashback**

"I really hope we never have to do that again" I said. Just then I got a phone call it was Ian, damn, I really hope it wasn't about not paying the check. I answered the call

Me: Hello?

Ian: Hey, Wes, can you and Amra fly back to Sacramento

Me: What!? Why?

Ian then explained the story of Mari, David and Joshua which at first I didn't believe but for some reason I felt the reason to believe him

Me: Alright We're coming back, but if this is a prank Ian, I'm going to kill you

I hung up "Alright Amra we have to fly back to Sacramento" Amra looked like he was about to cry. I sighed

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I hung up with Wes "Wes and Amra are coming to help out" I said everyone nodded

Mari, David, and Joshua's eyes were getting very big and huge grins were popping up on their face

"Uh, are you sure we should've given them so much pizza?" Kalel asked

"Relax" Matt said "what's the worse that can happen?"

**5 minutes later**

The whole house was going into Armageddon. Furniture upside down, cats going into hiding, and so much more.

"What do we do!?" I yelled/asked

"I know!" Melanie said "You 3 come here!, Now!" Melanie said sternly. The kids immediately calmed down and started walking towards Melanie slowly. "I want you to stop this madness right now or all of you are going into time out" The kids eyes went into fright and they immediately stopped

I looked at the clock and it read 9:30 "I say now is about a good bed time" I said, the kids automatically started to whine with complaints like 'We're not tired' or 'it's too early' but I didn't care

"Here come with me, they can sleep in Joey's old room" Anthony said. We all went into Joey's old room and tucked them in but still continued the whining and complaing

"Here guy's I know how to get them to sleep just give me a few minutes" I said and they all nodded and left "Here guys I'm gonna tell you the story called 'Three Little Kittens'" I then pulled out a pop up book (If you don't know where this is from this is a 'Despicable Me' reference. I own nothing from Despicable me)

_Three little kittens loved_ to play

_They had fun in the sun all day_

_Then their mother came out and said_

_"Time for kittens to go to bed"_

_Three little kittens started to bawl_

_"Mommy we're not tired at all"_

_Their mother smiled and said with a purr_

_"Fine but at least you should brush your hair"_

_Three little kittens with fur all brushed said_

_"We can't sleep we feel too rushed!"_

_Their mother replied with a voice like silk_

_"Fine but at least you should drink your milk"_

_Three little kittens with milk all gone_

_Rubbed their eyes and started to yawn_

_"Goodnight kittens close your eyes_

_Sleep in peace until you rise_

_Though while you sleep we are apart_

_Your mommy loves you with all her heart"_

The three little 'kittens' were finally asleep and I quietly walked out of the room. Everyone was standing right out the room and Anthony was one to ask "Ian why do you know the three little kittens story from Despicable Me by heart?"

"Don't judge me"

* * *

**That is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed if not I don't blame you, I already have a plan for chapter 4 that is absolutely brilliant. Once again I don't own anything from Despicable me. That is it, I'll see you in the next chapter my Fellow Readers**


	4. Chapter 4 Babysitting Mayhem Part 1

**I know what everyone is thinking "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Well maybe some of you are saying it in more colorful language, but that's besides the point. I forgot my password and had a hard time getting back in. Also yesterday I had a really bad seizure, so even though I am in so much pain, sense I made you guys wait so long here is Chapter 4 of a Game with Plot twists**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

I rubbed my temples in exhaustian "Guys what are we suppose to do?" Everyone looked at me "I mean sure Kalel and Melanie know a little bit about kids but besides that we know squat. Not to mention we don't know how to turn them back-"

"Anthony calm down" Kalel said to me "Here's what I think we should do. Tomorrow Ian, Matt and Anthony sense you found them at the Game Bang Studio and go see if there's any clues there. Melanie and I will take care of the kids and if things get too carried away I'll call up Keith, Noah and Olivia and I'll tell Wes and Amra to go meet you at the Game Bang Studio to help. Sound good?" We all nodded. That's one of the things I love about her, she knows how to calm me down.

"So let's all get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow" Ian said

"Yeah and we'll have to cancel tomorrow's Game Bang. I don't know how we're going to explain it to all the viewers" Matt said

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there" Ian said "Alright everyone Good Night"

Then everyone went to various places in the house to sleep.

* * *

**2:18 AM Kalel's POV**

I felt something shaking me. I groaned and slightly opened my eyes to see A little boy and A little girl sitting on my bed "Mari, Joshua, What are you doing up at 2:18 AM?" I asked

"Me and Josh had nightmares. Right Josh" Joshua nodded "And we were wondering if we could sleep with you tonight?"

I smiled "Of course you can" I then shook Anthony "Anthony move a little" Too tired to reply Anthony just obliged and moved "Alright here you go" They climbed in and got under the covers.

"Thank you Ms. Kalel"

I smiled "Your welcome"

* * *

"Alright We'll be back in a little while we'll see ya guys then" Anthony said

"K bye" I said as they got in the car "Well we're going to have lots of fun today aren't we now?" I just hoped their not that difficult to take care of.

* * *

**I'm gonna be honest. I hate what I just wrote, It's an embarrassment. But I figured that this needed to be done. That's why I made this chapter into parts so when I heal and can get my writing skills back from that seizure that almost killed me It'll be 101% better I promise.**

**Anyway I'm sorry my fellow readers but I'll see you in the next and WAAAAAAAAAYYYY Better chapter.**

**Bye**


	5. Hiatus

p style="text-align: center;"strongHiatus!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am so sorry, but my mind has lost inspiration and I am just fresh out of ideas/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI know what your thinking 'if he doesn't have any ideas then why is it on hiatus?'/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWell the answer to that is simple, I want you guys to give me ideas/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYes you read me correctly I want to hear your ideas/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou can either PM me an idea or just leave an idea in the reviews/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm doing this because I know for a fact when I'm reading a fanfiction sometimes I think 'the writer could've done this or this'/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you decide to help me out I will give you full credit at the end of every chapter, or if you want to remain anonymous that's cool too/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut if you just want me to end the story I'll just discontinue it and start on a brand new story/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAlso even if I do get ideas don't expect a chapter to come out immediately, because I am a Junior in high school so I do have a busy schedule. Also I wanna make sure every chapter is just about right./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYes this is all I have to say so as always.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSee you next time my fellow readers. /strong/p 


End file.
